We Go On
by LittleLotte-xox
Summary: When Troy kisses Sharpay after the LavaSprings Talent Show, what chain of events will occur between our main characters? This is what really happens to Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, and Sharpay, when they have REAL High School expieriences. Rating will change.
1. An Unexpected Finale

We Go On

Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Finale

**a/n: OK. So, this is my first HSM story. I basically made it to be like a soap-opera, so.. it's a bit cheesy! But fluff is always good! Also, before I start, thank you to my awesomely random friends for giving me ideas for this story. I couldn't do it without you guys! This will probably be my only HSM story, so .. Enjoy it! Haha. Also, the story is set like, a few weeks after HSM 2. breaks into the All For One dance WOO HOO! ahem Anyway...Now, on with the fluff!**

Gabriella Montez walked along the lonely streets of Alberquerque. The roads were dark, and only a dim light shone from the faded streetlight. Hot tears rolled down her pale cheeks, and dripped off of her chin. A few people walked by her, but she didn't see any of them. To her, only two people in the world existed; herself, and Troy Bolton. He was the handsome boy she was in love with. Or... at least she thought she was.

"Gabriella! Wait!" Someone ran up to Gabriella and turned her around by her shoulder. She turned, keeping the same expression on her face, for she knew who it was addressing her. It was Troy. "Gabriella. Don't leave! Please don't leave... I-I love you." He stated brokenly

"No you don't." His expression was deeply pained. They were now both in tears.

"Yes I do, Gabriella! How would you know how I feel?" There was a silence. A long aching silence in which neither of them could bare to look into each other's eyes.

"If you loved me so much, then why were you kissing Sharpay?!" It was true. Tonight, a few days after the talent show at LavaSprings (**a/n: Is that the name? I'm not an HSM fan, so I wouldn't know**), Gabriella had gone over to Troy's house, only to find him and Sharpay kissing with more fervor than he had ever kissed Gabriella.

"It wasn't supposed to happen! She just kissed me. It didn't mean anything! Nothing! Sharpay means absolutely nothing to me, Gabriella!"

"Just leave me alone, Troy." She took a few steps back from Troy. "Just..." She wiped away some of her tears, "Just...stay away from me..."

"But, Gabriella- "She was gone. By this time, no one was on the street. The only sound to be heard was Gabriella's faint sobs. Troy sighed deeply before turning around on the short journey back to his home.

"Gabby! What's wrong?" Gabriella's mother asked her worriedly. Gabriella's eyeliner dripped down her cheeks in long, straight black lines, and her raven black hair was carelessly disheveled.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, Mom. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She said flatly, walking up the stairs. She would deal with everything in the morning. Right now, her eyes were heavy, and she didn't have any more energy to cry. Her mother swallowed back everything she was about to say to seemingly helpless daughter.

Gabriella traveled slowly up the stairs, taking small breaths, and blinking back any tears that formed in the corners of her eyes. When she reached her room, she closed the door silently and went to lay on her bed. She didn't bother to remove her clothing, but instead, she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her.

**a/n: OK. So, that's the first chapter. It's very short, but think of it as a prologue. Review! I would appreciate if you don't like the story, to not review. Thank you!**

**-LittleLotte**


	2. Confusion and A Phone Call

We Go On

Chapter 2 - Depression Takes Its Toll

**a/n: Ok! Chapter 2! ...That's all I have to say. I'm posting this chapter right after the first one, so naturally I have no reviews.. YET! ...Hopefully. So... review! Oh boy, I think I'm addicted to putting lots of dots... Dots... haha. REVIEW!**

Gabriella awoke the next morning to find herself in the same clothes as the night before. Her hair fell in front of her face in curly mess. Lazily, she walked over to her mirror and gasped as she caught her own reflection. Her eyes were red and swollen, her clothes were slightly wrinkled, and her face was pale and blotchy. Her reflection alone made her want to cry. Grabbing some clothes and a hairbrush, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Steam rose out over the shower and damped the clear windows.

**Troy's POV**

**Troy hadn't spoken to anyone all night. This latest emotional blow had captured his heart and all that he had. Gabriella had been his first and only girlfriend. He hated when she was angry with him, but he still felt that this was his fault. He didn't deny Sharpay. If anything, he was leading her on. Gabriella had all the reasons in the world to hate him. He just wanted her to forget all of those reasons. He wanted her to forgive him. He knew should... In time. All he could do was wait.**

**He wiped at his damp eyes, and ran his fingers through his chestnut hair, sighing deeply. There was nothing he could do to make the situation better.**

'**Maybe I should call her...' He thought. 'No, that would only make it worse... Would it? Maybe I should call.' He picked up his cellphone and instinctively dialed Gabriella's number. The rang in his ear...Once...Twice...Three times...**

"**Augh." He grumbled into the receiver as the message machine kicked in. He could almost recite the short message from memory.**

"**Hi! You have reached 465-9712 (a/n: Totally random. I don't know if it's right.). If you would like to leave a message for Maria (a/n: Again, totally random) or Gabriella, please wait for the beep!" Gabriella's mother's voice said cheerily. There was a loud beep. Troy swallowed loudly. What could he possibly say?**

"**Hey, Gabriella. I just...well, I just wanted to call. To see if you're alright, I guess." He paused for a few seconds, "I just want to talk to you, Gabriella. Please, pick up the phone. I'm not going to beg for forgiveness on a message machine. So...please, just call me. Talk to me Gabriella! Please! Just -"** **The phone beeped again and the message ended before he could finish his sentence.**

"**Just, call."**

_Gabriella's POV_

"_Please, pick up the phone." His voice rang throughout her small room, via the message machine. I'm not going to beg for forgiveness on a message machine" _

"_I wish you would..." She said to herself._

"_So..." The message continued, "Please, just call me. Talk to me, Gabriella! Please! Just-"_ _The message ended. She sighed. The sigh quickly turned into a long, choking sob. Fat tears spilled from her eyes. Her attempts to wipe them away with the mounds of tissue in her hands failed pitifully._

'_Why am I so sad?' She thought, 'I should be furious. Am I furious? But, I'm sad. How could I be angry with Troy? I love - No! No... I don't love him anymore... Do I? Augh...' She groaned in frustration. _

_The phone rang again. She ran over to check the Caller ID, almost tripping on a pile of clothes. It was Troy again. _

'_I should anwser it...' It rang again. 'No, I should make him suffer... I'm suffering because of what he did. This is his punishment.' It rang for the final time, but without thinking, she brought the purple phone to her ear._

"_Hello?" He voice cracked slightly. She didn't sound well. The tone of her voice hinted that she hadn't slept in a while, and that she couldn't stop herself from crying all through the night._

"_Gabriella!"_

"_Troy." She said flatly. There was a bit of a pause in the conversation._

"_...How are you?" He asked her_

"_How well do you think I am, Troy? The one guy I've ever trusted just betrayed me."_

"_I told you! I meant nothing!"_

"_I-I...I know that... I think..."_

"_Then why won't you forgive me?!" He said, almost in a yell_

"_I can't...I just can't. I think that I just need to be alone for while... Just, you know... by myself." She trailed off._

"_OK. I can give you time if you need it, Gabriella. But, can I come by tomorrow? Or the day after that, or next week.. Whenever you want. I need to see you, Gabriella. I love you... You know I do. I don't know if you still love me, Gabby, but I love you some much..." He choked out the last few words_

"_Of course I know... Troy... I'm sorry... I've got to go..."_

"_So, I'll...I'll see you soon, then?"_

"_Yeah. Maybe. I mean, I'm still the lifeguard at LavaSprings for another three weeks."_

"_I'm not going back to LavaSprings."_

"_Why not?" She asked. He said nothing, but sighed softly, and she knew what he meant. _

_Sharpay._

"_She'll__ be there. You know, I don't think I've ever hated someone as much as I hate her. I know it sounds bad, but I really __hate__ her."_

"_I've always hated her... The minute I got here, she was being her usual arrogant self. I thought she had changed, the day of the Callback... I guess some people never change. I'm just sad for Ryan. I mean, he is the complete opposite of his sister. I don't know how they're related..."_

"_You like him."_

"_No I don't!"_

"_Yes you do! Admit it, Gabriella, you are in __love__ with Ryan Evans." _

"_You're insane."_

"_No I'm not!" They were joking, but Gabriella quickly had enough of it._

"_...Whatever...I have to go." She stated quickly_

"_OK. Bye -"_ _She hung up. "...Gabriella..."_

**a/n: Another short chapter. The plot is developing slowly, but it's making more sense now... Right... ? Well. . . REVIEW! **_**That's all I ask of you... **_**Hehe, my Phantom buddies will get that one :) OK. All for now!**

**-LittleLotte**


	3. Dark Thoughts

We Go On

Chapter 3 - Embarrassed and Changed

**a/n: Chapter 3! OK. So.. this is Chapter 3, obviously. I'm pleased with the attention this story is getting! Not long up and a few reviews Yay! But I'm greedy. So.. REVIEW!**

_3 weeks later..._

The school buzzer rang out through the long and narrow hallways of East High School, signaling to everyone that the first period was about to start. Students bustled thought the crowds, on their way to their first class. The seniors stood tall and proud, looking out over the vast amount of people with sudden confidence. The freshmen glanced nervously about, anxiously awaiting the end of the day

Troy Bolton took his pencil case and Math book out of his locker, and headed to his first class of Senior Year. Gabriella was already in the Math classroom before Troy entered. She was sitting with Ryan. Talking happily about a movie they had gone to see, the last Saturday before school. Troy walked in the room, and Gabriella fell silent. The two instantly saw each other, and were taken away from their current task, to gaze deeply into each other's eyes, stopping all thought of reality into their minds, and only letting the other crawl inside their thoughts. Ryan continued the conversation he and Gabriella were having, but stopped when he noticed where her gaze was met.

"...Gabriella?" He asked quietly, with no response from Gabriella. "Gabriella?" He asked again, a little louder this time.

"Hmm...?" She turned quickly, snapping out of her dream-like trance. "Oh, sorry, Ryan. Did you say something?" She said, still looking over at Troy nervously.

"Well, no. But, Gabriella, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You're torturing yourself every time he walks into the room! You've got to talk to him! Things can't go on like this! Everyone saw you two after the musical last year. You were so happy! If you two can't be together, then there's no hope for the rest of us! Seeing you and Troy broken up like this is making the rest of us miserable.

She was silent.

"You're right. Hey, do you mind if I got sit with him?"

"Go ahead!" He said, a wide smile across his face.

"Thanks!" She laughed quietly. Gabriella got up and slowly headed to the back row. Troy had always been a good student, but all of basketball friends sat at the back of the room, discussing plays for their next game. While Gabriella and her friends from the Scholastic Decathlon (**a/n: I have NO idea how to spell it)** team sat eagerly at the front, listening intently to the teachers every word.

She approached Troy, holding her breath slightly. She opened her mouth to say something, but Sharpay slid into the seat beside Troy before she could.

"Hi, Troy!" **(a/n: Think of how she says it in HSM 1) **Her glamorous voice rang out through Gabriella's ears. Sharpay looked at Gabriella, raising her perfectly shaped blonde eyebrows slightly, and smiling mischievously in spite of herself.

"Hey, Sharpay..." He said looking down at his feet. Gabriella quickly let out the breath she was holding, and turned to return to her seat, her eyes glazed over in a thin layer of tears. A few threatened to fall, but she wiped at them qucikly. She promised herself that she would not make a fool out of herself on her first day of Senior Year. Troy's eyes burned into her back as her took her place beside Ryan.

"What are you doing here? How did it go?" She pestered her with questions. She swallowed back some of her tear.

"Not well..."

"Why aren't you sitting with him? She didn't respond, but glanced behind her. Ryan followed her gaze with his own eyes, "Oh... my darling sister." He said sarcastically

"Why is _she_ sitting with him?!"

"Well they're -" He started, but stopped himself.

"They're what, Ryan? Ryan?"

"Well.. They're.. They're going out now." He stated firmly, holding his breath a little as her finished.

"Oh... Well that's OK, I guess. I mean, we broke up. I don't love him anymore... But... Sharpay? He said he hated her! How can he change his opinion that quickly? And, even so, how can he _date_ her? It's not fair! _She_ broke us up. I didn't do anything wrong. But she gets to have him! They're together, and I'm still alone! My mom hates me now, because I told her off the day after Troy and I broke up. My cat died last week, and Kelsi, who seems to be my only girlfriend, moved to Florida after the LavaSprings Talent Show. No one likes me, let alone loves me. I have no friends, and no one to talk to..." Tears that she didn't know had come to her eyes, were falling down her cheeks. People were beginning to stare at her, but she didn't notice. She covered her face in an attempt to hide her tears, but to no avail.

"Good morning, class!" Ms. Tenny called out excitedly . Gabriella sniffed loudly. Loud enough for Ms. Tenny to stop her lesson. She down at a sobbing Gabriella Montez. "...Is there a problem, Ms. Montez?" Gabriella looked up at her with wide, red stained eyes.

"N-no...Sorry..."

"Ms. Montez, could you excuse yourself please?" Gabriella stood up shaking, wiping at her eyes. She began to walk, not seeing a chair in front of her, she tripped on one of the legs. She gasped and fell forward, directly on her face. Not in physical pain, but socially bruised, she got up, glancing at Troy, tears staining her once perfect face. His expression was of shock and sympathy. Someone laughed at the back of the room, continued by a few other students. Soon, almost the entire class was laughing at a pitiful and vulnerable Gabriella. Not thinking about anything else but the aching mocking laughter, she ran.

She ran as fast as could, not caring that she was making a complete spectacle of herself. She ran out of the school, bursting through the back door, hoping no one, especially a teacher, would see her.

Warm, September rain fell softly on her skin. Wind suddenly howled from behind her, and she wished she had got her jacket from her locker. Feeling completely lost, and alone, she began to walk, hugging her arms to protect herself from the harsh sting of the autumn air. With every step, she relived the cruel memory of her first class. The laughter burned her thoughts. Troy's eyes on her as she left... Everyone would be asking her questions... Too many questions... Not enough answers... Whatever sadness was in her heart was replaced with hate, and anger.

'I have to get home...' She thought to herself. Her mom would be at work, so it would just be her, alone in the enormous house.

Reaching into the pocket of her dark blue jeans, she pulled out her house key, and unlocked the door. She opened the door tentatively, not bothering to turn on any lights. She marched quietly up the stairs, sulking in the silent despair of the moment. Almost immediately after entering her room, she closed the door, and sunk to the floor. This wasn't like her. Her own sorrow was distressing her. She did behave like this. She didn't spend days in her room crying. She didn't run out of school in the middle of the day. The middle of the first class... And, she didn't waste away her life over a boy. _'Troy...'_ She couldn't get him out of her head! It was driving her crazy! Pushing her over the edge of insanity. Each day brought her painfully closer to a breakdown.

Gabriella not lay on her bed, face up. No tears escaping her chocolate brown eyes, and her breathing was slow, and calm. Her chest barely rising and falling. To anyone else, she would have seemed to be acting normally; with normal thoughts and normal feelings; but no one knew of the turmoil inside her mind.

_Gabriella's POV_

_My eyes were completely fixated on the cloud0white color of my ceiling. For some reason, I wasn't crying. I had every right to cry, but yet, I did not. Instead, I thought. So many things to think about... So many questions... I still found myself wanting to do something... anything... to just end my misery now. There was nothing else to look forward to. Nothing else to want or desire. No one else to love... I didn't want to kill myself, I knew that. But, things were just to complicated right now to tell what was right or wrong. Life was complicated. Love was complicated. It seemed like everything I did resulted in a ghastly consequence. Releasing all thought, closing my eyes, desperately wishing for sleep to whisk me away from my troubles, even if for only a moment. But, sadly, every time I closed my eyes, I thought of Troy. Troy.. And school. How could I run out on my first class of the semester! I don't do that. I __can't__ do that... This is senior year. What I do this year decides my future. Everyone expects me to be some sort of weird scholar. I'm still the freaky math girl. Being in the musical changed nothing. "Breaking Free" changed nothing. I can't do anything about it. That's just how life is. We must all stick to the status quo._

**Troy's POV**

**School has never felt this slow. After Gabriella left first period, the clocks seemed to stop working. Everything stopped working... I should have gone after her! But I didn't... What am I afraid of/ The teachers? The grades? I **_**need**_** to get to college. Any slip-ups this year could ruin the life I want to have. The life I need to have. I can't even concentrate on basketball anymore. Gabriella used to come watch me play. Now, it wouldn't matter if there was no one in the stands, if only Gabriella would come. **

**Where could she be? Did she leave the school? That's not like Gabriella. Would she be coming back? I doubt it. Would she come back tomorrow? Nobody knows. So many questions. Is everything supposed to be this complicated? Last year, my life was basketball, and Gabriella. Then, I added in the musical. But now, since basketball season hasn't officially started yet, my life is completely Gabriella. She's all I can think about! But not in a good way. I wish we were still going out... I wish Sharpay would go to hell! I can't stand her! She's ruing my only chance with Gabriella. **

**At least basketball starts soon. That'll take my mind off some things. Each day, this year, is going by slowly. Each second is drawn out for what seems like an eternity. The pain never goes away... I don't dream anymore.. Only terrible nightmares cloud my mind when I sleep.**

_**There must be a way to make it all go away...**_

**a/n: Ooooohhhh! Getting intense, eh? Sorry the chapter took so long to upload. I have a bit of writer's block. But, fear not my precious readers! The next chapter will be up soon! Also, I stole a line from Tim Burton's "Sweeney Todd". When Johanna says, "I've never had dreams, only nightmares." Except I changed it a bit. So.. yeah. There's the disclaimer I guess! I don't own it!**

**-LittleLotte**


	4. Claim Me Now

We Go On - chapter 5

**Well, here we are. More than two years later. Can't say I'm terribly proud of this chapter. Maybe someone will enjoy it though. Thank you for your patience, those who have been kind about waiting this long for an update.**

School went on without a hitch. I transferred out of all the classes that I could that I used to have with Troy. So, I would hardly ever have to see Troy. We hadn't spoken in a month. Of course, I'd seen him around school. What with his hair, and his obviously nice clothes, and of course that smile... But already I was feeling better about the situation. Ryan and I have been spending more and more time together. I think he feels sorry for me. But, Ryan's great, and I'm not in the position to push away company.

"Hey, Gabriella!" My spiky-haired companion called as he slid into the seat next to mine. We had American History 11 together, and the moments before it started were being savored.

"Hi." I grinned and raised my hand in a pathetic wave.

"What's up?" He asked, beaming.

"Oh, nothing. Just doing some leftover calculus." I admitted while lightly tapping my pencil against the table.

"You mean the homework from last night? Girl, I didn't even start mine!"

"Ah.." I breathed into a laugh, "No, just extra equations. You know, to keep me..." Troy made his way into the room, "b-busy." I tried to keep from stuttering, really! But I knew Troy was looking at me, even though my head was now down, so I couldn't control it.

'Don't you look at him, Gabriella.' I told myself. 'He cheated on you, remember?'

Right. Okay, focus.

"Oh, I see. A _distraction_."Always assuming the worst!

"I.. Yeah.. I guess.."

"He's looking at you, you know." Ryan whispered to me while looking at him.

"Who is? That cute guy with the.."Playing naive doesn't suit me.

"No, you idiot, Troy! Jesus." He playfully swatted my arm.

"Oh, well.. Just don't acknowledge him!"

"I think he know I'm looking at him." Too late.

"Don't look at him! Stop!"

"Well, now I'm waving."

My cheeks flamed.

"Ryan! Stop it! You can't just.."

"He's coming over. Gab, it's for your own good!"

"I hate you." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Anger is not becoming of you. Smile!" And I threw him the death glare, just as a 5'10" Greek god cast a shadow over my calculus page.

"Hey, Gabriella." I raised my head to look at him. His eyes were so sincere, something inside me broke a little.

"H-Hi."

"How are you?" Fucking small talk. It would be the death of me.

"Um..f-fine. I'm fine. Thanks." Really, Gabriella? This is pathetic.

"That's good to hear." He looked away. I think he knew by then that he wouldn't get any more out of me.

"So, Ryan..." And for some reason, I wished he were still talking to me, "What's the situation on the musical this year?" He asked, looking pointedly at Ryan. My always composed friend was caught off-guard.

"Well.. I've been dying to do 'Wicked'. Shar and I saw it on Broaadway last year, and it was fabulous. But apparently, 'We don't have the money'." He said in a mocking tone of voice. They both laughed a little, which relieved a bit of the tension.

"So, no 'Wicked'?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. I actually heard Kelsi's writing a musical. That should be good!" Ryan appeared enthusiastic.

"Oh really? Another musical.. God. Where does she find the time? I'm freaking about basketball and school. And there Kelsi is, writing a fucking musical! Blows my mind." He shook his head, astounded. I couldn't get over the fact he just said "fucked". Was this the same guy who refused to go to second base with me? The same guy who told me to never use the Lord's name in vain?

"Woah. Did _Troy Bolton_ just drop the 'f' bomb?" I asked incredulously in mock-horror, looking him in the eye. He smirked.

"I think he just did."


End file.
